


like dreamers do

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, Post season three, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny wishes on a star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like dreamers do

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: space  
> Prompt: any, any, wishing on a falling star

Jenny stands on the front porch of the Corbin cabin - it will, she thinks, always be the Corbin cabin,  no matter how long she's officially owned it - and looks up at the stars twinkling in the indigo sky. As she watches, one of them breaks free from its orbit, streaks across the sky and she watches it go, follows its paths with her eyes until it disappears from sight. She's too old to believe in such childish fancies, has seen too much, lost far too much to believe that wishes come true, but she closes her eyes and makes one anyway. 

The wood of the porch creaks as footsteps approach and she keeps her eyes closed as a pair of arms slip around her waist. With the barest amount of pressure exerted upon her, she leans back against his chest, her shoulders relaxing as he leans in, rests his chin on her shoulder. 

"What did you wish for?"

Frank's voice is quiet and serious and she opens her eyes so that she can turn her head and look at him. "It's silly," she says. "But I wished Abbie could see me now... that she could know I'm ok... that I'm happy."

His lips curl in a sad smile, his eyes understanding. His palms flatten against her swollen stomach as he kisses her cheek, whispering the only two words she wants to hear right now. 

"She knows."


End file.
